Perdóname tú a mí… Amor
by alexan022
Summary: La cotidianidad, a veces sin darnos cuenta, va gastando una relación hasta el punto de poner en riesgo al amor, y cuando esto sucede, el dolor y la soledad, hacen que se cometan locuras, olvidando que basta con pedir perdón para recuperar el amor, y es una factura que el tiempo cobra muy caro. ShizNat
1. Chapter 1

Esta es una de las primeras historias que he escrito, y la verdad es que le tengo un cariño especial, quizás por eso, me tomo tiempo terminarla. Es la adaptación de una vieja historia que hace tiempo escuche, y debo decir que es algo triste y trágica, pero con un mensaje de amor. Espero que les guste, y denle una oportunidad antes de juzgarla.

**Disclaimer:** Lamentablemente los personajes de Mai Hime no pertenecen, son propiedad de Sunrise.

**Resumen:** La cotidianidad a veces sin darnos cuenta, va gastando una relación hasta el punto de poner en riesgo al amor, y cuando esto sucede, el dolor y la soledad, hacen que se cometan locuras, olvidando que basta con pedir perdón para recuperar el amor, y es una factura que el tiempo cobra muy caro.

_**Perdóname tú a mí… Amor**_

Una mañana una joven de cabellos azules y ojos esmeralda recibió una llamada muy inesperada de quien fuese su novia, en la cual le decía: "–Yo también sentí lo mismo que tu sentiste anoche... Te espero dentro de una hora en la playa, junto al pequeño muelle... Por favor no faltes." Al colgar puso el teléfono en su lugar y su impresión fue un poco preocupante, ya que la noche anterior ella también la vio en su sueño. En ese sueño en el que no podía dejar de pensar desde que despertó agitada en medio de la noche, y que no le permitió volver a dormir. Ese sueño que la dejo con una extraña sensación que le oprimía el pecho y, que provoco que inconscientemente lagrimas cayeran de sus ojos, mientras su cuerpo se movía por si solo obligándola a salir corriendo afuera de su casa aún bajo la lluvia, y cayendo al suelo por el dolor inexplicable que sentía, y con aquel sabor amargo que en su boca se producía. Aunque todo eso paso a segundo plano cuando oyó su voz, no podía negar ni ocultar la dicha que le daba el volver a verla. Porque era cierto, ella nunca dejo de pensar en su amada. Todo el tiempo los recuerdos de esos momentos compartidos juntas volvían a su mente, añorando, deseando poder tenerla así nuevamente, pero irónicamente odiándose por haberle fallado tantas veces. El dejarla ir fue su mayor error, y lo sabía. Pero su orgullo, su estúpido orgullo, fue más fuerte, y después de una discusión absurda, que ella misma provocó, le pidió… o mejor dicho le grito que se fuera y no volviera. No paso ni media hora cuando después de recordar lo sucedido se arrepintió con todas sus fuerzas, pero ya era tarde, pues su amada ya se había ido. Si bien se sintió morir en ese momento, absurdamente creyó que las cosas debían ser así, que era mejor si ella ya no estaba más en su vida, pues era su culpa que el brillo de esos ojos carmesí ya no brillara con tanto fulgor como antes. Aunque quiso buscarla, muchas veces, siempre algo la detenía. Esa imagen que la torturaba todo el tiempo, la sonrisa de su novia bañada en lágrimas, misma había provocado. Se creía culpable de su sufrimiento, y en parte lo era, pero lo que ella realmente ignoraba era que no todas esas lagrimas que Shizuru había derramado por ella eran solo de tristeza, sino también de alegría, de felicidad, y en gran medida.

Tomo una ducha, se arregló lo más rápido que pudo, en un momento pensó en decirles a sus amigas que ella la había llamado, que por fin habían hablado y arreglarían todo, pero prefirió dejarlo en privacidad... Total, era el momento para que ambas volvieran a cruzar palabras, ya que el orgullo no debe ser eterno, ni mucho menos un castigo en juicio… Ella lo sabía, tarde o temprano tendrían que hablar de lo sucedió y aclarar muchas cosas, pedir perdón y aceptar el castigo. Aunque más castigo que no poder verla todas las mañanas al despertar, oír su voz llamándola mi amor, probar esa piel de seda, y poder acurrucarse entre sus brazos olvidándolo todo… No… definitivamente no hay castigo más grande y doloroso que ese. Se puso el casco, monto su motocicleta y se fue de ese lugar, hacia el encuentro con su destino.

Natsuki se dirigió al lugar acordado, se acercó al pequeño muelle y se sentó en una banca junto a el, observando y pensando que iba a suceder, de que iban a hablar, que le diría a ella, como explicarle su arrepentimiento y le creyera, pero más que nada como pedirle perdón. Aunque más inquietante era la duda de no saber qué diría ella. Miraba a la gente pasar, y entre esa gente la vio, su ex novia se acercaba a ella de forma lenta y misteriosa… la vio extraña, vestía totalmente diferente a como acostumbraba.

No vestía sus ropas de siempre, esa que llamaba la atención de todos al pasar, ahora llevaba un vestido blanco, que hacía ver en su rostro una extraña palidez, su mirada ya no era tan profunda y misteriosa como antes, ahora reflejaba una extraña paz interna, pero a la vez un gran vacío. Es cierto, lucia muy hermosa, era como si emanara rayos de luz… como una diosa. Vestía unos zapatos impecablemente limpios del mismo color del vestido, todo en su imagen era perfecto, un verdadero deleite, pero… algo en ella se sentía diferente.

La joven intento decirle –¡Hola! –, pero la otra la detuvo y dijo… –Caminemos.

La castaña comenzó la conversación…

–Ara, creí que no vendrías, mi Natsuki... Sabes, he oído que has estado triste y que has tenido muchos problemas, y hasta en líos te viste envuelta...

–... –Solo el silencio hacía eco al palpitante y acelerado corazón de la joven.

–Te he soñado llorando... te he sentido llegar a mi casa… Y no me acercaba a ti, debido a las circunstancias, debido a tontos orgullos… muchas veces quise acabar con ese tormento, pero tenía miedo… tenía claro que tú no querías saber nada de mí… Y no te culpo… Ambas nos lastimamos demasiado… nos hicimos mucho daño, y logramos alejarnos. No vengo a discutir... No vengo a pedirte perdón... Solo he venido a decirte que aunque las cosas no se arreglaron en su debido momento, yo creo que nunca es tarde... ¿Sabes, mi Natsuki? Espere a que tú me llamaras, para poder platicar… Pero tu llamada nunca llego…

–... –Cada palabra era como una daga que en su pecho se clavaba.

–El esperarte, el pensarte, el necesitarte… borro mi apetito... se robó mis días de sol… me formo un vacío interior… y me fue venciendo poco a poco… Sin embargo, guarde fe, y dije "ella llamara"… más nunca lo hiciste... No te culpo, pero si te comprendo… Se lo que sentiste anoche… se lo que te paso, yo también lo sentí en ese momento, pero con mucho más dolor… Grite tu nombre mil veces… y grite mil veces perdón... Que lastima que no me hayas escuchado… Que lastima que no me hayas llamado… ¿Pero sabes amor? Creo que nunca es tarde para perdonar, y si te pedí que vinieras a este lugar fue para entregarte esto…

Ella le entrego en sus manos un extraño dije en forma de corazón alado, que su Natsuki le había dado sellando su noviazgo, sellando una promesa de amor eterno que ambas se hicieron.

–Este dije es mi cuerpo... este dije es quien soy… Este dije es la prueba de mi amor… Este dije somos tu y yo… Te amo y quiero que lo lleves contigo por siempre, y es que, mediante el siempre encontraremos el camino de regreso a casa...

Solo una frase salió de los labios de Natsuki en ese momento, que más que una afirmación fue como una súplica –Pero yo, aún te amo... –dijo ella con aplomo, y con sincero arrepentimiento.

La joven se quedó sin palabras luego, mientras gruesas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, llevándose en su trayecto tan solo una pequeña parte de su sufrimiento.

La gente la miraba y la señalaban al pasar... Alguien le pregunto, –Joven, ¿está usted bien?

Y ella respondió… –Si ¿por qué?

–La veo caminar y la veo llorar, ¿le sucede algo?…

–Nada, gracias, simplemente estoy conversando con ella… –señalando hacia la nada–. La persona que pregunto se retiró extrañada del lugar, al ver hacia donde la joven señalo…

Ella acompaño a la castaña a donde actualmente vivía. Solo el silencio las acompaño en su recorrido. El cual solo fue roto cuando Shizuru antes de entrar a su casa le pidió que por favor la esperara afuera, y Natsuki accedió. Mientras tanto, pensaba en todo lo que su diosa le había dicho momentos antes, no podía evitar sentirse triste al verla de ese modo. La agobiaba la culpa, pero todo eso acabaría pronto. Ella pensaba "-Muy pronto tu dolor y el mío acabaran… ya nunca nos volveremos a separar… ya no volverás a estar triste… ya nunca más permitiré que te alejes mi… mi amor… hare hasta lo imposible por recuperarte y me perdones, he cambiado y te lo demostrare."

Pero los minutos pasaban y la impaciencia comenzaba a desesperarla. Espero diez minutos más y aun no regresaba. Se preguntó porque tardaba tanto. De pronto escucho voces, y vio salir de la casa a sus amigos, todos con semblante triste y ojos vidriosos, como si hubieran llorado.

La abrazaron, sin previo aviso tomándola por sorpresa, y le dijeron –Se nos fue, se nos fue…

No entendía nada. Los oía y sus palabras no tenían sentido, o al menos no para ella. Una extraña sensación recorrió su cuerpo por completo, provocándole escalofríos que le helaron hasta los huesos. Corrió, como nunca antes, como si su vida dependiera de ello, entrando a la casa llevándose consigo todo a su paso. Ya nada importaba, solo quería llegar hasta donde ella estaba.

_Continuara…_

Perdón, pero era necesario dividirla en dos partes, ya saben, por lo del suspenso y para saber si les agrado. Prometo que en unos días subiré la continuación y desenlace. Hasta entonces n.n


	2. Chapter 2

Por fin, aquí está la continuación. No los entretengo más y los dejo con la lectura.

…

_No entendía nada. Los oía y sus palabras no tenían sentido, o al menos no para ella. Una extraña sensación recorrió su cuerpo por completo, provocándole escalofríos que le helaron hasta los huesos. Corrió, como nunca antes, como si su vida dependiera de ello, entrando a la casa llevándose consigo todo a su paso. Ya nada importaba, solo quería llegar hasta donde ella estaba._

…

Entro a la recamara de un portazo, y allí estaba ella… su amada. Recostada en su cama, igual a como la había visto minutos antes. Pero ahora inmersa en un profundo sueño, del cual pareciera no despertaría jamás. Se acercó y por instinto busco su mano. La sostuvo con una de las suyas, mientras que con la otra le acaricio el rostro. Una lagrima rebelde escapo de uno de sus ojos en ese momento, y fue entonces cuando lo comprendió.

En un acto desesperado, descubrió su cuerpo que estaba cubierto por una sabana, y sin pensarlo comenzó un masaje cardiaco, que no tenía sentido desde el principio, mas era necesario. Todo su ser le demandaba a gritos que lo intentara, que agotara hasta la última gota de sus fuerzas antes de dejarla ir, sin siquiera haberlo intentado.

–¡Maldita sea Shizuru!… –dijo Natsuki ya desesperada– Vuelve a mí… por favor… no me dejes, te lo suplico… yo te amo y te necesito... sin ti ya nada tiene sentido.

Entonces oyó una voz que desde atrás la llamaba –¡Ya basta!… para... ¡detente por favor!… al menos deja que se vaya en paz…

Natsuki ni siquiera había notado a la mujer, esa que antes se mostraba fuerte, intimidante, tan segura de sí misma igual que su hija, y que ahora claramente estaba abatida. Si, la madre de Shizuru estuvo allí todo el tiempo, observando en silencio, en penumbras, como ese inútil intento por revivir a su hija fallaba sin lugar a dudas.

–Ya no tiene sentido llorarla, si sabes que ella no oirá tu llanto… Dices amarla, yo te pregunto, ¿dónde estabas cuando más te necesitaba?... Cuando se encerró en sí misma y se aisló de todos los que la querían… cuando dejo de comer… cuando perdió su luz interior… cuando abandono sus ganas de vivir, esperando la llamaras… Dime, ¡¿dónde estuviste cuando se dejó morir?!…

Era inútil ya negarlo, era cierto, todo fue su culpa, y ella lo sabía.

–Ahora su cuerpo yace sin vida en esa cama, y no hay nada que cambie esa triste realidad… Ella ya no volverá a sonreír, ni para ti, ni para mí, ni para nadie más… Mírala allí, ve su rostro, como refleja profunda tristeza, misma que ¡tú provocaste!… Se fue... se fue con esa expresión, con ese dolor, con ese sufrimiento clavado en su alma, que se hubiera podido evitar con tan solo una palabra tuya. –Le reprocho duramente la mujer al borde del llanto, sin medir sus palabras, sin pensar el daño que ocasionaba, ni las consecuencias que esto acarreaba.

Ella con un nudo en la garganta, le pregunto a la señora –¿Qué sucedió?, dígame por favor ¿Qué sucedió? –Aunque en el fondo, lo sabía, pero necesitaba oírlo de sus labios.

–Dice el doctor que murió por inanición. Aunque yo sé que murió de tristeza… mi niña, mi Shizuru dejo de comer… dejo de reír… no sabemos si el desamor la hundió en la soledad alejándola de todo… no sabemos si el sentimiento de culpa la hizo infeliz. Pero hay algo que si sabemos, al menos los que la queríamos y conocíamos, y es que a pesar de todo, ella se fue amándote con todas sus fuerzas... Te ha dejado esta carta –le dijo, mientras le extendía su mano entregándole la nota.

Natsuki la tomo y comenzó a leer.

–_¿Sabes amor?, yo también sentí lo mismo que tú… El aire comienza a faltarme… intento respirar, gritar… intento llamarte, pero no puedo, las palabras simplemente no salen… En mi mente deseo poder estar nuevamente entre tus brazos, donde se nada malo podrá alcanzarme… pero no te veo por ninguna parte… Luces blancas iluminan mi recamara, y me encuentro aquí, sola… ¿Dónde estás en este momento?... Me voy para siempre amor… Gracias por haber ido al muelle hoy… gracias por permitirme escuchar una vez más un "te amo" de tus labios… gracias por estar aquí… Aunque en vida no me pudiste perdonar… Sé que ahora lo harás frente a mí… Antes de partir, solo una cosa te pediré, regálame una última sonrisa y promete que no me olvidaras, por favor no te dejes derrumbar… yo no lo hare y esperare paciente nuestra segunda oportunidad…_

Miró el cuerpo de su amada, ya sin vida, y dijo –Perdóname tú a mí amor… –Le dio un último beso en los labios y antes de dejar la habitación, la miro con toda la ternura que cabía en su interior, entremezclada con dolor y remordimiento, mientras que en su rostro se dibujaba una tenue sonrisa, que le obsequio. –Prometo no hacerte esperar demasiado, por favor espérame… mi amor –Esas fueron las últimas palabras dichas por un corazón que latía en un cuerpo ya sin vida.

Salió de la habitación y al bajar las escaleras se topó con su mejor amiga, Mai. Ella quiso abrazarla, consolarla, darle alguna explicación de porqué no llamo, pero Natsuki ya no oía nada. Se fue, dejando a todos sorprendidos, pero no la juzgaron, al contrario, ellos entendieron su dolor.

Se encamino al muelle donde había dejado su moto. Se subió en ella y se dirigió a aquel lugar, que de forma secreta, atesoraba tantos recuerdos que ambas le habían ofrendado, único testigo del inmenso amor que se tenían, y se tendrían por siempre. Allí, contemplando el vaivén de las olas y escuchando solo el rugir del mar rompiéndose contra el acantilado, sintió como la brisa helada acariciaba su cuerpo y nublaba sus sentidos. Para ella, el color se perdió, al mismo tiempo que una sombra invadió su corazón, sumergiéndola en un abismo de tinieblas. Se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo abrazándose a sí misma, y ya sin nadie que la viese o juzgara, no contuvo más el dolor que en forma de llanto se escapó.

Lagrimas caían incesantemente de sus ojos, al mismo tiempo que el cielo hacia acopio de su acción. Como si entendiese su dolor, una fuerte lluvia se desato sobre sus hombros, bañándola por completo, y llevándose en su trayecto esas lágrimas, que no eran más que una pequeña muestra de su sufrimiento. Mientras que un trueno partió el cielo al unísono de aquel grito, el más desgarrador que nadie hubiese escuchado jamás, como si ella misma hubiese muerto en ese momento, mas nadie oyó su llanto ni mucho menos su dolor.

Todo su cuerpo temblaba. Aunque no sabía si de frio, de rabia, dolor o impotencia. Solo sabía que el calor que antes había en su interior ya no estaba más… Se había apagado, se había extinto, como una llama después de una tormenta. Precisamente así era como se sentía, vacía y sin sentido. Su corazón se había vuelto cenizas, y ya nada haría que volviera a encender y brillar como antes… pues aquella noche fría, de lágrimas y despedidas, en el silencio de la soledad, y bajo la oscura noche ennegrecida, la persona conocida como Natsuki Kuga había muerto, y era un ente ya sin vida, vagando en un limbo de desolación y agonía. Solo su destrozado corazón, que terco como ella misma, se empeñaba en seguir latiendo, recordándole con cada latido, lo lejos que estaba ya de su mejor sueño, y su único y verdadero amor… su amor eterno.

–Mi alma destrozada, el alma gris y estéril que muere dentro de mi frio cuerpo, ya no tiene consuelo… Ya no hay nada que gritar, aquí en soledad, no hay nadie que me escuche… Así que hoy voy a llorar, y velaré la noche entera esperando tu llamado… Mi alma te necesita, en mis ojos aún llueve tu recuerdo… Sólo queda el deseo de tenerte nuevamente... Quisiera besarte, quisiera tomar tu mano y que me ayudes a levantarme. Mi vida se pierde con lágrimas a través de tu pensamiento… Ámame, te suplico de rodillas, mi amor… Vuelve, te necesito a mi lado, por favor… Desearía que tu voz viniera con el aire y dijera, _"–tranquila amor, aún estoy aquí…"_ Hoy mi alma destrozada está llorando tu partida…

El silencio y la soledad, eran el único consuelo ante tanto castigo impuesto.

–Abre tus ojos, por favor, toma mi aliento y respira mi aire… Aunque sea solo un momento, un segundo… quiero sentir tu corazón latir una vez más, y poder escuchar de tus labios un, _"–te perdono, amor…"_ ¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Por qué tenías que dejar el mundo, a pesar de tu dulzura y calidez?... Mis ojos vieron la luz en tu iluminado corazón, y ahora que te has ido, mi mundo se opaca una vez más... Después de tener tu celestial calor en mis brazos, no tienes idea de cómo duele dejarte ir... Una vez más todo se pierde en el pasado, una vez más huyo de mi presente…

Lágrimas, sollozos, gemidos, espasmos descontrolados, ¿acaso nada es suficiente para mitigar un poco ese sufrir?

–Vago en tus temibles gritos de dolor... Recuerdo tus palabras y tantas cosas más... Pero no son más que tenues imágenes de un sueño que ahora pesadilla se ha vuelto... Mi alma destrozada está sufriendo tu ausencia… Estoy sufriendo tu dolor… Lloro por ti, muero por ti… Mi alma se destroza, y cada partícula de mi ser aun desea tenerte… Pero en frente está la cruel realidad… el silencio de tu ausencia, que se clava en mi pecho como una daga, que desgarra todo a su paso y no me deja respirar, jactándose de su hazaña y haciéndome ver que de ahora en más este será mi presente y mi castigo permanente…

El firmamento, antes cruel ahora un respiro a su alma destrozada le ha ofrendado como muestra de su infinita bondad, obsequiándole la guía hacia la paz que tanto necesita, dándole la opción de seguirla, o ignorarla en agonía.

–Ahora bajo esta luna que se ahoga en mi llanto, me siento tan extraña recostada bajo este inmenso lienzo ahora gris y tétrico, pero sin ti… y no es sino hasta ahora que lo noto, hay algo diferente en él, este cielo que después de la tormenta se muestra más calmo, me permite apreciar que una nueva estrella ha nacido en el firmamento… sé que eres tú, mi estrella, mi guía. Pero a pesar de tenerte sobre mí, el dolor aun no cesa, y poco a poco me consume nuevamente... No puedo sacar de mi mente que te has ido, que te has ido a un viaje con destino incierto y sin boleto de regreso...

Quizás la vio, quizás no, quizás simplemente la ignoro, pero esa estrella fugaz le obsequio una segunda oportunidad.

–En mis labios aún conservo esas palabras que jamás olvidare, y que llevare conmigo hasta el día de nuestro reencuentro, para poder ofrendártelas como símbolo del amor que te profeso... _"Perdóname tú a mí, amor…"_ Estas son las palabras que grito al cielo una y mil veces más, esperando te encuentren en la inmensidad del paraíso, y te hagan llegar con mi arrepentimiento todo este amor que por ti siento… por eso las repetiré hasta el último de mis días… perdóname tu a mí, amor… hasta volver a encontrarnos una vez más y juntas por siempre estar...

Nada en este mundo disminuirá un poco siquiera el dolor de un alma en pena que vaga en un mundo vacío y gris, sin sentido, pues ha perdido lo único que le daba razón de ser a su existir, que más que vivir ha de sobrevivir. Vagando eternamente sin sentir, esperando solo el momento de su reencuentro con su otra mitad, con el latido de su corazón, con su razón de ser y existir, con su gran y eterno AMOR.

–Perdóname tú a mí… amor…

**FIN**

…

Hola nuevamente, sé que a muchas no les gustara el final, pero por más que lo leí, y releí me gusto más así, y no hubo forma de hacerlo diferente, además fue así como lo pensé en un principio, si sé que soy mala, pero para que no me odien les diré que tengo pensado hacer una secuela de este fic, aun esta en boceto así que me tomara algo de tiempo darle forma, pero de que la escribo la escribo. Sin más, solo me despido, y hasta la próxima n.n

_Alexan022_


End file.
